To Kill the Creed
by vk.tatsue8
Summary: The Apple has brought suffering to Syria, but I must discover the truth, I must bring them all into safe hands and destroy those who seek to harm the Brotherhood. I am Master Assassin Altair, protector of the Creed.
1. Preface

_**Preface:**_

There are a few things you should know before you read this story:

_**1.**_ I have not written a story in 3 years. I am a little out of practice, so reviews and crit. Are VERY welcome.

_**2.**_This story takes place after the events of the first game, and after the events of Bloodlines.

If you've not played bloodlines, the only thing you need to know is that Altair chased down the last remaining templar threats on the island of Cyprus. While there, he ran into Maria (the woman who posed as de Sable), held her as a hostage, then eventually ended up saving her life and convincing her that being a Templar was not what it was cracked up to be, and built a relationship with her. It is rather well know that he ends up falling in love with her in the future.

_**3.**_ If you would like to suggest anything that I should add to the story, DON'T HESITATE TO SAY SO! I would love to add what my readers what to read! (that's right, I will do almost anything you ask. ALMOST)

I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1: Escape?

The sole of my boot hit the railing first, followed by the swift sword strokes of several frenzied Templars. Righting myself on the balustrade of the ship, I swept my leg, managing to knock one sword into the oncoming arm of another man. The edges of my lips pulled up into a smug grin. It had been a while since I was allowed to play with my prey. Another sword swung at me and I dodged to the left before swinging my arm out, slicing my attacker's face with the tip of my hidden blade. Pain crossed his bloody face as the sensation registered in his mind. He reacted violently, clutching his face with his free hand. He whirled around, striking several of his companions with his sword in a reckless display of agony.

Another sword came my direction, but I was unable to parry. I took my chances and tried to dodge; I leaned back, trying to lessen the damage I was about to take. The sword sliced through the fabric across my chest, barely catching the skin. My foot caught the edge of the railing, nearly sending me into the water prematurely. I tried to right myself, but attack after attack came my way. I could barely hold my balance as tried to avoid their blades.

It was time to leave.

Turning on my heel, I launched myself off the side of the large ship, deciding that my fate in the water was a little better than my chances on a vessel occupied by fully armed knights. The cold sea stung my face and I began to struggle as my body was submerged, still inept in the water. A few frightening seconds passed before I managed to bring my head to the surface, though my lungs began to burn as I was thrown under time and time again by the harsh waves.

An arrow tore past my ear and into the water, barely missing my arm just under the surface. I hissed and began to kick my legs, the way Maria had instructed me to do before I stowed away on the Templar ship. With the help of my arms, I was able to move, however slowly, through the rough waters. Another arrow whizzed past, slamming into the water just ahead of me. Then another, and another. Dozens of arrows rained down upon me as nearly the entire ship set me within their crosshairs. I let out a harsh yelp as one struck me in the forearm, hindering my movement in the water. I could hear a small cheer from the ship when they saw my blood begin to seep into the water. I was lucky that their aim was less than admirable.

"**Altaïr, hurry!**" A voice from the nearby raft cried out. A fellow assassin held the oar as far out from the boat as possible, hoping I would be in range soon enough to grab hold. I struggled against the strong grip of the current, trying to ignore the searing pain in my newly wounded arm. I was pulled under and abused by the unforgiving storm wrought waves of the Mediterranean. A sudden pain arose in my back, and another in my right shoulder. The pain was intense. I bit my lip, digging into the flesh with my sharp canines; It was all I could do to not give them the satisfaction of a groan. Both my arms were incapable of logical orchestrated movements, dead in the water, basicall. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and my lungs began to burn with the deprivation of air.

_But I was so close to success._

_I was so close to escaping._

* * *

_Author Note:  
Sorry the first chapter is so short, but its just a "catcher" chapter. Don't worry, there are many more chapters to come. If you have any suggestions on what I should do in the next chapter, let me know and I will do as you bid!_


End file.
